Not What I Expected
by Meekolli
Summary: Life should be getting back on track for Usagi Tsukino. After defeating Chaos, she can't wait to get back to normal. Enter gung-ho, war crazed, Hiiro Yui. With him around how can life ever be normal? Especially when his mission is to protect her from the


An: Hi everyone. This is the first story I'm submitting. Of course this chapter is just a trial to see what everyone thinks of the story. Full Metal Panic inspires it and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Chapter 1 – Who is this war crazed guy? Usagi's shattered dream.

Usagi sighed.

It was hard to think that less than two months ago she had fought against the dreaded Chaos, said goodbye to the starlights and been reunited with her Mamo-chan…only for him to go back to America to continue his studies. Needless to say, she was disappointed, but despite that, she thought she could finally live a normal life.

"Miss Tsukino, can do the next question."

Brought crashing back down to earth rather suddenly, Usagi winced to see her teacher's gaze on her. Sheepishly, she raised a hand to point at herself.

"Uh, me?"

"WHAT!" shouted the infuriated teacher as he went red all the way from his toes up to his shiny, baldhead.

"YOU WERE DAYDREAMING?" he screamed out and jabbed the chalk forward in an accusing gesture…only to have a knife fly past his head and into the board behind him…oh dear. Naturally, something of this nature caused the bald-headed-sensei to drop his chalk, since he had been writing on the board mere minutes ago, not to mention the knife had been rather close to his head. FAR, too close.

A brunette youth stood up and walked towards the teacher, while pulling out a, rather nice, handheld USP from his trouser pocket. Not really a regular occurrence in a classroom.

"Place both hands against the wall slowly. The next time it won't just be a threat," the boy stated as if he had said the phrase a thousand times over and got bored with using it so much.

"Ho-Hold on. W-What do you think you're doing? WHAT DID I DO!" cried out the teacher in desperation. He'd lived a good life, sure he stole some money from the school funds once, but no one ever knew about it. Fortunately, he wasn't stupid enough not to comply with his students wishes, not that it mattered, most people, stupid or not, would comply if a gun was pointed at them…unless your name was Duo Maxwell or Relena Peacecraft.

Sweat trickled down his face and fogged up his glasses as he starred at the dreary white wall in front of his as he felt the gun press into his lower back. He pleaded that the wall would remain that colour and not take on the delightful shade of blood red.

However at this point, one of his other students had had enough. Standing up and slamming her hands down on her desk in a gesture of anger before she shouted out in frustration.

"HIIRO YUI! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

* * *

Hiiro Yui didn't even flinch when Usagi yelled at him. After all he had been trained for any situation. One being interrogation, which he was, currently, in the middle of. It did come with his job.

As he knelt down behind the offender, making sure to keep his gun firmly trained on the teacher's back, he scanned Baldhead's desk. He was sure that his presumptions from before were accurate and gave a small nod to himself to confirm it.

"Any professional can see that you have a fountain-pen gun there," he informed.

His eyes lingered on the teacher's desk before flickering back to the chalk the teacher had dropped. Obviously, as anybody could see trained in his profession, it was another weapon in disguise, that the assassin, under the guise of a teacher, had intended to use against Miss Tsukino, his mission objective.

"And however well you think you've been trained in chalk, against me, well-hmm?"

The chalk had snapped in two under his touch…how was that possible? Cautiously putting his gun away, Hiiro picked up the two snapped pieces of calk and inspected them. After much inspection he could finally conclude what it was.

"It's just chalk."

* * *

Usagi fell back into her chair and massaged her head. Glancing to her right she noticed the blonde to her right had a rather dejected look on her face.

"Minako?"

"It was a gun?" she exclaimed in despair.

Usagi starred at her, and then back to Hiiro, who was still holding the chalk and finally to Ami on her left with a look of pure desperation on her face.

"Ami, tell me?" she almost cried, "What was normal like?"

* * *

An: So what did you think? Should I continue this or not. I'd like if people could point out my mistakes and such. I appreciate constructive criticism. Oh and so you know, it is very likely this will be a Hiiro x Usagi story. Another one adding to the masses. Review please. 


End file.
